Strike Back
by Girl of Darkness10
Summary: Darky began her journey in Sinnoh, taking on Contests when able and taking on gyms. Meeting new friends along the way, she will try to be the best she can be. But can she, when evil teams are out to get her pokemon and her past(As seen in the Digimon Story, Chosen of Willpower, me) haunts her? Sinnoh, Johto, Kanto, Unova, Kalos, Hoenn
1. The Journey Begins

**A new story! :D**

 **I am making a prequel series to my friend's story 'Unova Uprising'(My friend is flashfire912) centering around my character, Darky.**

-FacemeInsects!-

My name is Darky. I'm not from this world of Pokemon. I'm from a different one…

But I know everything about this place. My journey begins in Sinnoh.

* * *

"Sinnoh…" a young hispanic-looking girl with hazel eyes and dark brown hair to her waist mutters. She wore a simple black T-shirt with a green hoodie tied around her waist as a makeshift skirt, black capri pants, black socks, and black Mary-Janes that looked extremely well worn. On her back was a grayish backpack, with many pockets and accessories, such as a small Digivice tied around one of the zippers or the Straw Hat Jolly Roger on another.

Next to her was a young-looking Riolu, looking innocent in all but his eyes, of which held wisdom and intelligence rarely seen in a Pokemon his age, Riolu or not.

" _Darky… What are you going to do here? Gyms or Contests?"_

"I'm not quite sure, Mamoru." she replied, "Maybe both. But first… Let's get moving." she spoke, walking forward. She had arrived in Twinleaf Town just that morning, and she couldn't wait to leave the small town.

 _ **Route 201**_

Darky began to calmly cross the route, heading directly for Sandgem town. Her calmness continued when a starly attacked.

Despite her Riolu being at a disadvantage, she had trained him well for this journey. A few well-executed Quick Attacks quickly put the Starly in its place. After a few more battles that also ended just as quickly, the young trainer arrived in Sandgem down.

"First order of business…" Darky began, looking at the Riolu in her arms. Mamoru was exhausted.

"Is getting my little Eternal Protector to the Pokemon Center for healing, huh?" she teased her Starter.

" _Just hurry, Darky."_ Mamoru deadpanned.

"Aye, sir!" Darky ran to the Pokemon Center, and quickly asked Nurse Joy to heal her Pokemon. Nodding and with a smile, the Nurse healed up Mamoru and handed his pokeball back to his trainer. Thanking Joy, Darky left the Center and headed to the shop, counting her Pokedollars. Buying a few Pokemon Healing items and a few pokeballs, she soon left the store and headed out into the Route where she'd find her second Pokemon.

 _ **Route 202**_

Walking together with Mamoru once again, Darky soon encountered a Shinx. Smiling, she sent out Mamoru, and swiftly, the Shinx was ready to be captured. Throwing a Pokeball out, she waited for the 'click' of a Pokemon captured.

" _1...2...3!"_ Mamoru counted for her. Smiling, Darky walked to the pokeball and picked it up.

"We have a new friend, Mamoru! Electric the Shinx!" she showed Mamoru the pokeball.

" _Indeed."_ Riolu smiled.

"Electric, come on out!" she threw the Pokeball above her after hitting the button that would release Electric, catching the device afterwards. Crouching down, she held out her hand to pet her new friend, "I'm Darky." she spoke to Electric, "I've named you Electric. Is that alright?" Electric nodded once, making Darky smile, "This Riolu is my other friend, Mamoru." Another nod, "We're going to be good friends, huh?" she asked.

"Shinx!" Electric nodded once more.

"Let's keep going, then." Darky spoke, walking some more. She leveled up both her Pokemon to fair levels, and soon entered Jubilife city.

She quickly accomplished many things, such as gaining a Poketch that was colored black and an old fishing rod.

Soon, she was on her way to Oreburgh City.

 _ **Route 203**_

Gripping her new fishing rod, she ran into route 203, smiling all the way and nearly leaving Mamoru and Electric behind.

After a bit of running, she spotted a small lake of water. A pond, maybe?

"Let's try this!" she exclaimed cheerfully, and began to fish. After a little bit, she had a bite!

Pulling the catch in, with a lot of help from Mamoru, she spotted the Pokemon she had hooked!

…

It was a Magikarp. One of the most useless pokemon in the world, if not THE most useless.

However, she smiled, and captured it, naming it Victory.

An ironic name for a Magikarp, huh?

Keeping her newest friend in his pokeball, Darky, Electric, and Mamoru continued on, through the cave and fought the many trainers, as well as many wild pokemon. Mamoru learned Force Palm and Feint, and Electric had evolved from Shinx to Luxio, learning Spark. Both were level fifteen, Darky could tell.

Magikarp had leveled up a bit as well, but only just.

Soon enough, however, Darky and her Pokemon friends arrived in Oreburgh city. The first stop was the Pokemon Center, and then she'd go to the Gym.

… Well, after fetching Roark from the Mine, of course.

-IamtheKaiserdammit!-

 **Please review!**


	2. I Won

**Okay!**

 **So!**

 **First off!**

 **There is a prequel to this story;** _The only one who wields a Pokedex_ **by SHSL Hope G Komaeda.**

 **Read it!**

 **Read it please!**

 ***3***

 **And read** _Unova Uprising_ **!**

 **#ShamelessAdvertising!**

 **Now read this!**

 **Yas!**

-IamtheKaiser,hearmecallyouaninsect!-

"Are you sure you're ready to battle me?" Roark had asked her.

"Of course! I'm better than ready. Let's do this!" Darky said. She sent out Electric first.

Roark sent out his Geodude.

"Let's start this off with a tackle!" Darky yelled.

"'Xio!" Electric charged for the Geodude.

"Geodude, dodge and use Rock Throw!" Roark commanded. Geodude dodged, and quickly used Rock Throw on Electric before the Luxio had a chance to dodge. The Rock Throw hit Electric, doing a bit of damage.

"Tackle, again!" Darky yelled out. Electric used the move again.

Mamoru looked up at Darky, as if asking why she didn't use him.

"Rock Throw!"

The two attacks collided, though Geodude was hurt less than Electric.

Electric, however, had been crit. He was laying on the ground, nearly defeated despite being a higher level.

Crits never had mercy.

"Return your Luxio. He'll get hurt more." Roark said. Darky looked to Electric.

"No… I won't. I trust in Electric! He won't lose this battle! We'll NEVER lose! NEVER!" she yelled, "Electric, Tackle! Tackle Geodud' till he's fainted!"

Electric barked in confirmation, beginning to move faster.

And soon, Geodude was defeated. With a smile, Darky recalled Electric to her side.

"Mamoru, think you can finish this?" she asked her Riolu. Mamoru nodded.

"'Lu!"

And jumped into the fray. Roark sent out his Onix.

"Let's end this quickly with a Force Palm!" Darky yelled out. Mamoru charged, readying his attack.

"Screech!" Roark yelled. Onix screeched, stopping Mamoru in his tracks and forcing him to cover his ears.

"Damn!" Darky yelped. Her ears had always been sensitive. She covered them the best she could, "Mamoru! Quick Attack! Hurry!" she yelled. Mamoru had heard her, and attacked with incredible speed.

He slammed into Onix, stopping the Pokemon from screeching any longer.

"Force Palm!" she then yelled. Mamoru quickly used his Fighting-type attack, defeating the Onix with one hit.

Roark then sent out his last pokemon, his Cranidos.

Darky narrowed her eyes, "Mamoru! Force Palm!"

"Headbutt!" Roark yelled. The two attacks collided, harming both Pokemon.

"Quick Attack!" Darky then yelled.

"Dodge and use Leer!"

Mamoru's defense stat was lowered, while Cranidos managed to dodge Mamoru's attack.

"Quick attack!" Mamoru ran up to Cranidos, ramming into him before Roark could call out a move, "Force palm!"

Cranidos was obviously nearly defeated.

"Force Palm!" Mamoru hit once again, and defeated Cranidos.

"Here." Roark tossed her the gym badge after returning Cranidos to its pokeball. Darky caught it with quite a bit of difficulty.

"Thanks!" she called over.

"Mamoru, Electric, we got our first badge!" she exclaimed excitedly, showing her Pokemon the badge.

"Xio!" Electric cheered.

" _We did it!"_ Mamoru said, keeping his mouth shut in favor of speaking with aura.

"Let's go get healed and some food." Darky said, exiting the gym.

"Oh hey, its nearly dark. Wanna stay at the Center?" she looked at her Pokemon. All of them nodded.

"Kay!" Darky nodded, and the eleven-year-old began to run to Oreburgh's Pokemon Center.

She had her Pokemon healed and rented a room.

-Fearmypower-

"Tomorrow… We're heading to Floaroma town, right?" she asked Mamoru.

" _Yeah. There's a contest being held there in a few days."_

"Do you think we had handle a contest?"

" _Of course. I have no doubt that we can win."_

"The Jubilife Contest is being held the day after tomorrow, right?"

" _Yeah. You going to enter that one too?"_

"Of course." she yawned, "After all… I wanna get the most out of my journey... " another yawn, "Goodnight, Mamoru, Electric."

" _Goodnight, Darky."_

"Xio!"

And with that, Darky fell asleep.

-Insects!-

 **Review!**

 **Review like the wind!**


	3. The First Contest

**This chapter, I admit, may be a bit forced...**

-contest-

We tune in on our heroine heading back to Jubilife City, Mamoru following her and Electric in his pokeball.

It was the next day, and Mamoru had been going through a workout through the defeat of Pokemon who tried to attack his trainer.

Darky was hurrying, knowing that her first contest would be held tomorrow; in a matter of hours she was back in Jubilife.

She rushed to the Contest Hall, getting her pass by showing her Pokemon Trainer ID and signing up for the contest.

Sighing to herself, she went to the Pokemon Center to get a room for the night, despite it being late afternoon.

She was going to train for the contest for the rest of the day anyway.

* * *

 **Next Day**

Darky walked to the Contest Hall, a box in her hand and pokeballs on her belt.

She gulped, entering the building and going to the dressing rooms. The contest would start in an hour, so she had that long to get ready.

Half an hour later, we tune into her finishing off her look, putting her dark brown hair into a low ponytail and brushing her bangs so they'd stay where she put them. She was now wearing a light blue blouse with red highlights, an elegant, long, dark blue skirt, and shiny-new aqua Mary-Janes. She had a pokeball with a Ball Capsule and a seal with her, for an extra flare.

The Seal looked to be special; a pair of purple-colored concentric circles with an arch connecting them, giving the seal itself the shape of binoculars.

Anyone well-versed in Digimon would know this to be the Crest of Knowledge.

The girl took a deep breath, nervous about what would happen.

Only thirty more minutes…

Those minutes went by in a flash, and soon Darky was watching her new rivals appeal to the judges.

They all got fairly high scores.

And then it was Darky's turn.

* * *

"Electric, it's time for a show!"

Darky twirled as she sent out her Luxio in a flurry of purple crests.

"Charge!"

"'Xio!"

Electric barked, his fur gaining electricity that hit the crests and turning them into glowing particles, making the audience 'oo'.

"Spark!"

Electric was covered in electricity, and began to shoot around the stage, catching the particles in his few and making said fur sparkle.

Darky bowed, signaling the end of her appeal.

She looked at the scoreboard, and gasped, her eyes widening.

* * *

She had the highest score yet!

She smiled, and walked off the stage.

Darky knew she had the appeal down, so she wasn't worried. She'd use Mamoru during the next round.

She could win this!


	4. Annoucements, Galactic, and a New Friend

**Okay, annoucements.**

 **I'm not gonna put in the contests. They'll probably be skipped over.**

 **Like next chapter starts AFTER the contest. I'll only be showing pure Pokemon battles, so I won't be burdened by too much Writer's Block.**

 **Also, warning: Oc. Might seem like a romance, but I know where its actually going.**

 **Said OC was based off of Brendan from ORAS and Calem from X/Y. X3**

* * *

She was right, surprisingly. She _had_ this.

She could win!

She actually _did_ win… The contest was really just a big blur after the appeals round; she just knew she won thanks to Mamoru.

She was able to add a ribbon to her collection.

The day after the contest, Darky began to leave Jubilife.

However, she was stopped by two Galactic Grunts, of whom began to harass her.

They eventually, seeing as they'd never get anywhere with her, sent out their Pokemon. A Zubat and a Wurmple…

She went to pick out Mamoru's pokeball, when…

"Two on one is a bit rude, ya know." a voice, sounding like it laughed a lot, sounded from behind her. She glanced over her shoulder to notice a boy around her age, with shoulder-length black hair and pupiless pale blue eyes. He wore a simple blue vest over a white T-shirt, black shorts that went to his knees, a blue shoulder bag, and blue and teal sneakers without socks.

"Who're you?" she found herself asking. The boy grinned.

"Just call me Xian." he said, "Send out your Pokemon, I'll help you get rid of these guys. Staravia, go!" in a swift motion, Xian sent out his bird pokemon. I grinned.

"Electric, let's go!" I yelled, throwing my Luxio's pokeball.

The Galactic Grunts looked greatly nervous, but they surprisingly stuck their ground.

"Electric, use Spark!" Darky yelled.

"Staravia, use Wing Attack!" Xian yelled. Both of the opposing pokemon were down in a single hit, much to the grinning face of Xian and the depressed looks of the Grunts.

The Grunts quickly ran away, and Xian offered to go with Darky to Floaroma town, just in case more appeared. She agreed, seeing as Xian was kinda nice and friendly, unlike most boys she knew.

On their way to Floaroma Town, Darky had caught two new pokemon; a Budew she named Carina and a Wurmple she named Chou, in hopes of getting a Beautifly. I had also learned of Xian's other pokemon as he tried to catch a Bidoof; a Grotle.(He ended up fainting the Bidoof in front of its buddies, who them proceeded to attack him and his Grotle, then proceeded to run off with the harmed Bidoof. It was quite the funny scene).

Eventually, though they made it to Floaroma town with enough time for Darky to enter the contest there. Xian had promised to watch her compete, as they had become friends quickly.

Xian had a dream to become a Champion one day, which also meant that when it came to gyms, he was her rival.

She didn't mind that, though, They were friends too, not just rivals. It felt good, really, to quickly make a friend. She was used to people shunning her and running away screaming, like she was some sort of freak.

"Hey, Darky?" Xian had spoken up after she had registered for the contest.

"Yeah, Xian?"

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

* * *

 **Review!**

 **Remember, next chapter starts off after the contest. After that, I probably won't show them, unless its something like the Grand Festival.**

 **But I have a plan for that when it comes to it ):D**

 **I hope you guys like Xian; he's an important character to the series. :3**


	5. More Annoucements & The Valley Windworks

**More annoucements!**

 **When using the OC Darky in her origin stories, I'm a bit more used to writing first-person than third person limited(The POV I normally do)**

 **So there WILL be POV switches from 1st to 3rd, but probably more 1st from this point onwards.**

 **Sorry about the lack of professionalism, peoples!**

 **And now to the chapter!**

* * *

I…

I had _lost_ the contest… It kinda made sense; It was only my second one, but it's still saddening all the same.

According to Xian, I did really well, everyone else just did better. He eventually got me to leave Floaroma town, so we could head towards our next gym battle.

We'd pass by the Valley Windworks, as Xian wanted to catch a Drifloon, despite him and cute Pokemon apparently not getting along(We'd find that out as he was attacked by a Skitty as we left the Contest Hall. He loves Pokemon, but the cuter ones just don't love him.)

What we found there was NOT a Drifloon, but rather a Galactic Grunt. Xian quickly defeated him by use of Staravia, and I defeated another, one in a nearby meadow, for the key to the Valley Windworks.

Something was going on…

Myself and Xian quickly went through the Windworks, defeating the Grunts along the way.

We eventually made it to the 'top', so to speak.

Almost immediately, we were attacked by a toxic. Xian, being the idiot he is, took the hit for me.

"...! Xian!" I was outside the area of the poisonous gas, though I still had my hand over my mouth and nose, just in case. I could see him in the gas, a hand over his mouth as he tried to tank it.

A Zubat would suddenly fly into his gut, causing him to gasp and breathe in the poison.

Poison does more to a human than to a Pokemon…

Narrowing my eyes, knowing that Xian was trying to be the hero of the situation, I got out a Pokeball.

"Electric!" I yelled out, sending out my Luxio, "Spark!"

Electric quickly took out the Zubat as the toxic faded away. I passed Xian a Pecha Berry in hopes that it would help.

"Come out, Coward!" I then yelled. A woman came out from the shadows.

Someone Xian seemed to know.

"*cough* Mars!" he exclaimed, eyes widened and a hand over his mouth. He had eaten the Pecha berry, but the poison did more to him than I thought.

"Alexandros." Mars looked at Xian coldly, "Thought you were here."

"Don't call me that!" Xian exclaimed, "It's Xian! Say it with me; Zi-an!"

"Whatever." Mars rolled her eyes, "I thought you knew better than to mess with Team Galactic, Alexandros."

"Xian! I don't care what you guys do to me, you won't hurt the Pokemon!"

"Blah, Blah." Mars rolled her eyes again.

"I am… hella confused." I blinked.

"I'll explain later." Xian said, standing straight. He seemed to now be actively fighting the poison in his system, especially as he got into his bag and swallowed an antidote, "I'll defeat Mars for you, though. Grotle, go!"

Mars silently and boredly sent out her Purugly.

"Grotle, Razor Leaf!" Xian yelled.

"Purugly, Faint Attack!" Mars' Purugly was faster than Grotle, so it hit first, doing a good amount of damage. Grotle countered with a close-quarters Razor Leaf, following up with a Bullet Seed. Not surprisingly, Grotle probably did more damage to Purugly than Purugly did to Grotle.

"Bullet Seed!" Xian yelled again. Surprisingly, Grotle moved first…

He hit Purugly dead-on. Battling Mars seemed to be a walk in the park for him.

"Slash!" Mars yelled, Purugly slashing at Grotle with her claws when he came too close.

Xian seemed to have expected it, though, for he ordered Grotle to use 'Razor Bullet' again, the mix of Razor Leaf and Bullet Seed from before. It completely defeated Purugly, and Xian pretty much forced Mars and her grunts out before dragging me out as well, not wanting to get attention for 'freeing' the Windworks.

* * *

"Okay, explain, 'Alexandros'. First you protect me from ra-damned _poison_ and then you're revealed to have some sort of connection to bad guys."

"Don't call me Alexandros. I protected you 'cause you're my friend." Xian replied, "And my connection to Mars is simple; I'm the little brother of another Team Galactic Admin, Jupiter."

"So…"

"You're the one who wanted to know. Jupiter wanted me to follow in her footsteps, so she introduced me to the other two Admins. I pretty much said 'screw that', and went to Professor Rowan, where I got Grotle back when he was a Turtwig. And then I met you a few weeks after, being harassed by a few Galactic Grunts."

"That's why you helped me out and went with me?"  
"Pretty much. We became friends around the Floaroma Contest, though."

"... Don't remind me that I lost there."

"You just reminded yourself."

"Let's just get to Eterna."

"Agreed."

Xian DID go back there to catch himself a Drifloon before we truly headed off to Eterna City. After he did that, we finally continued on to Eterna City, and our second gym badge.

* * *

 **Yay!**

 **Reveals about my favorite Pokemon OC!**

 **Yes, he is Jupiter's little bro. He's eleven, the same age as myself/Darky, though he's a bit younger.**

 **Next chapter be the Eterna Forest!**

 **#TotallyNotGonnaDoThatSideThingWithThatGreenHairedChick**

 **#DealWithIt**

 **#AwesomeHashtags**

 **#ThisIsAlsoASharpSign**

 **#Music**

 **#Pokemon**

 **#IShouldReallyEndTheChapter  
**

 **#Review** **  
**

 **#DoIt**


	6. Xian vs Jupiter, A Sibling Battle

We stepped into Eterna Forest in the late afternoon, Mamoru behind me and Grotle behind Xian.

"We just need to get through this forest and the other half of route 205." Xian spoke, "Then we'll enter Eterna City and get the Forest Badge." Xian said.

"Good to have a native around." I commented, grinning.

 **Anything not plot related will now be in a summary.**

 **Such as the gym battles and contests.**

 **I will not show the Grand Festival.**

 **Now here is Eterna in its entirety.**

* * *

"Heh, I just do my research." Xian grinned back, and we began to walk through the forest. I caught a Buneary halfway through, Chou the Wurmple finally had enough attention and experience(As I had been neglecting training her since capture) to evolve to a Cascoon, and then to a Dustox, much to my disappointment and happiness. Carina the Budew evolved into a Roselia, which made me even more happy.

I had also met an EXTREMELY timid Eevee that seemed to have been abandoned by its trainer, as Eevee's wouldn't be in Eterna Forest, according to Xian. The Eevee, who I named Lyfa, ended up becoming my seventh Pokemon, though she was able to stick with me, as I wasn't connected to a Pokemon PC.

Xian had met a Ledian he met as a Ledyba when he was a kid, and that Ledian became his fourth Pokemon.

He seemed to really like Pokemon that can fly. Our Pokemon also leveled up considerably, making them quite powerful for the part of Sinnoh we were currently traveling through.

Once out of the forest, we traveled through the second half of Route 205, where Victory evolved from a Magikarp to a Gyarados, and Xian caught and trained up a Buizel, making his Pokemon count five.

We eventually made it to Eterna City, where Xian dragged me to the Pokemon center to get our Pokemon healed.

He then dragged me to the Eterna City Gym, where he quickly challenged Gardenia and crushed her with his Staravia, Ledian, and Drifloon.

She told us to come back tomorrow, where she'd battle me.

He lead me to another place after leaving the gym; a place where he seemed to glare at, as we saw a flash of purple enter it.

"C'mon." He grabbed my wrist tightly, dragging me into the building.

"What's this place?" I asked him as he threw open the door(After picking the lock. I'd learn later that he could only pick locks of Team Galactic buildings)

"A Team Galactic building. I think my sister's in here."

"You want to battle her, dontcha?"

"Not answering that."

* * *

We went through the building, defeating the grunts(And Scientist) that dared to challenge us.

Eventually, we made it to where Xian's sister was. He was right; Jupiter WAS in the building.

She had her back to us at first.

"Jupiter!" Xian exclaimed, his voice cold and hard now. He was serious. Entirely serious.

The purple-haired lady turned to face us.

"Alexandros." she greeted, meeting her brother's eyes and ignoring me.

"Its Xian." Xian said, a pokeball now in his hands, "Get out of Eterna City."

"Why should I?" Jupiter questioned.

"Cause if you won't, I'll make you." Xian replied.

"Oh, please. The little brother cannot defeat his elder sister." Jupiter scoffed.

"I'll make you eat those words! Ledian, let's go!"

"We'll see." Jupiter said, sending out her Zubat.

… Does everyone have a Zubat in this organization?

"Zubat, wing attack!" Jupiter yelled. Zubat moved to attack, attempting to hit Ledian with its glowing wings.

"Ledian, put up a reflect, then counter with Comet Punch!" Xian ordered, his hand outstretched. Ledian put up a circular wall with her hands, Zubat slamming into it and faltering. Ledian then used Comet Punch, jabbing at Zubat multiple times.

"Mach Punch!" Xian then ordered. Ledian's top right fist began to glow as she went to punch at Zubat.

"Counter with bite!" Jupiter yelled, Zubat biting onto Ledian's fist. She yelped, using another Mach punch to punch away the Zubat and finishing it with an Aerial Ace, without any of Xian's consent. Jupiter silently sent out her Skuntank, who scowled at Xian. Xian called back his Ledian, sending out Grotle, surprisingly.

"Bite!" Xian ordered quickly. Grotle moved to bite at Skuntank, who simply countered with night slash. Xian seemed to grin.

"Razor Bullet!"

"Razor Bullet?" Jupiter seemed to be slightly confused. Grotle, at close quarters, blasted Skuntank away with a combination of Bullet Seed and Razor Leaf. Jupiter scowled, her Skuntank lifting itself from its spot lying on the ground.

"Poison Gas!" Jupiter ordered. Skuntank complied, trying to poison Grotle, who simply dodged. Grotle then charged, using a strong tackle and combining the force of the tackle with razor leaf.

Grotle slammed into Skuntank, and caused her to slam into Jupiter. Both slammed into the ground, and Xian took that time to get the pokemon that Jupiter had stolen.(I'd later learn that the Clefairy that Jupiter had stolen belonged to the bike shop owner. Those bikes were useful, until we each had a way to fly)

"Now get out." Xian said, "I still have the time to lock everything and stop you from escaping, and then turning you into the police. I don't want to do that, 'cause you're still my sister. So get out."

Jupiter glared at Xian, but she didn't want to get caught by the police, so she ordered the grunts and scientist to clear out. After a bit, Team Galactic was fully cleared out, the pokemon were returned, Xian taught me how to fully ride a bike(Cause I've only had one like… twice in my entire life, this time three), and Xian explained to me the legend of Palkia and Dialga.

We left after I got the Forest Badge, pretty early in the morning.

* * *

 **Don't expect quick updates. :P**

 **Review!**


End file.
